In recent years, with an explosive increase of mobile traffic due to the spread of smart devices, it has been difficult to cope with data usage which increases for providing a cellular communication service only by a conventional licensed frequency spectrum or LTE-licensed frequency band.
In such a situation, a scheme that uses an unlicensed frequency spectrum or LTE-Unlicensed frequency band (e.g., 2.4 GHz band, 5 GHz band, or the like) for providing the cellular communication service has been devised as a solution for a spectrum shortage problem.
However, unlike the licensed band in which a communication service provider secures an exclusive frequency use right through a procedure such as auction, or the like, in the unlicensed band, multiple communication facilities can be used simultaneously without limit when only a predetermined level of adjacent band protection regulation is observed. As a result, when the unlicensed band is used in the cellular communication service, it is difficult to guarantee communication quality at a level provided in the licensed band and an interference problem with a conventional wireless communication device (e.g., wireless LAN device) using the unlicensed band may occur.
Therefore, a research into a coexistence scheme with the conventional unlicensed band device and a scheme for efficiently sharing a radio channel needs to be preferentially made in order to settle an LTE technology in the unlicensed band. That is, a robust coexistence mechanism (RCM) needs to be developed in order to prevent a device using the LTE technology in the unlicensed band from influencing the conventional unlicensed band device.